Viviendo en una Mentira
by AnithaNS-CrossedDestinies
Summary: Una persona cuya identidad es desconocida, busca matar a los ciudadanos de Konoha, para poner en riesgo la relación de Naruto y Sakura. Ella queda como la sospechosa ¿Qué pasara si Naruto no le cree a Sakura? Esa persona puede estar muy cerca de ellos.
1. Así es como comenzó todo

**N/a: Hola chicos, aquí me encuentro publicando mi nuevo fic **_**Viviendo en una Mentira**_**, este fic tendrá de todo un poco, comenzará como un SasuSaku, pero no se preocupen, no durará mucho, es solo que es necesario esta relación para que se den cuenta de muchas cosas y porsupuesto una de las razones princiaples para que luego este fic pase a un NaruSaku. Ahora vamos a la trama principal: el NaruSaku y la persona desconocida que matará a muchas personas de Konoha creando preocupaciones, aquí la relación de Naruto y Sakura se verá en problemas, pero no diré mas, el resto de la historia lo sabrán ustedes a lo largo del fic.**

**Los dejo con el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten y dejen su review escribiendo lo que les gustó, que tal les pareció y las criticas constructivas que porsupuesto son bien recibidas.**

En la oscuridad de alguna habitación de una residencia en la aldea de Konoha, se encontraba una persona, a la luz de la luna, apenas y se podían apreciar los detalles de esa persona y muy pocos movimientos debido a la falta de luz, lo único que se reconoció fue que muy sutilmente este individuo realizó un movimiento rápido por apartarse de una pequeña explosión, con muy buenos reflejos utilizó lo primero que vió, un cuadro pegado a la pared, que aun en esa oscuridad tomó con extrema velocidad pues al tratarse de su "guarida" conocía cada rincón perfectamente, para cubrir su cara y parte de su cuerpo de lo que se podría decir era un líquido de un color escarlata. Lo que quedaba del líquido estaba en la mesa en un tubo de ensayo, junto con otros recipientes de otros colores, era como un mini laboratorio.

-Maldición lo que me faltaba, Naruto se va a ir de la aldea por 2 años antes de que yo termine esta sustancia, y no podré llevar acabo mi plan- dijo en voz alta aquel individuo en medio de su frustración.

-¿Crees que tu plan lo puedas llevar acabo en tan solo 3 días? – se escucho decir otra voz que solo observaba aquel experimento, esta vez era un hombre con una capucha negra.

-¿Qué?- dijo la persona un poco sorprendida, pero más en un estado de desesperación -¿3 días? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó al muchacho con cierta duda.

-Recuerda muy bien que yo soy tu cómplice y que me encargo de conseguir información.- dijo él muy convencido.

- Si lo sé, no me dará tiempo, pero en cambio, si espero 2 años, me dará la oportunidad de conseguir esa planta que me ayudará a que este veneno tenga mas efecto- decía la persona mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Durarás 2 años en conseguir una insignificante planta?- preguntó el chico con tono burlón.

-Bakka- insultó la persona con una mueca de desprecio –Esa planta necesita por lo menos 2 años para que engendre, es justo el tiempo que necesito- respondió, mientras continuaba con sus experimentos.

Esa persona sabía muy bien que tenía que ejercer su plan sea como sea y que las cosas no se podían quedar así, necesitaba quedarse con la persona que mas amaba y si tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible pues eso haría, movería cielo, tierra, mar y cualquier fenómeno natural hasta haberlo cumplido. Así es el amor.

El chico que se encontraba con esa persona no dudaba en sus capacidades y hasta donde podía llegar con el plan que mucho antes le había mencionado en uno de sus encuentros, sabía que lo podía lograr, así como el estaba dispuesto a ser cómplice de tal objetivo, el sabía que estaba mal lo que iban a hacer, pero, ¿su objetivo? Efectivamente al igual que el líder del plan, era el amor.

Naruto se encontraba ya de vuelta en la aldea de Konoha, su hogar, el lugar donde ha vivido hasta sus momentos, con las personas que lo vieron crecer y que desde que era pequeño lo trataron de una forma despreciable, pero que de alguna manera este gran shinobi cautivó los corazones de cada uno de estos ciudadanos con ese valor de nunca rendirse y siempre tener una sonrisa para todo y que después de todo, él, los había salvado de las manos de Pein, o en el peor de los casos Akatsuki. Se habría librado de uno de los peores males y habría cumplido su promesa a la persona que mas le importaba, salvar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, se encontraba sentado junto a un árbol frente a un lago que lo llamaban el lago de las libélulas porque por las noches estos hermosos animalitos adornaban la superficie del lago y era un espectáculo muy maravilloso, era un lugar de relajación y muy tranquilo. Naruto estaba pensando distraídamente sobre lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora que Sasuke había regresado, tenía que conseguir la manera de conquistar a Sakura, aunque sabía muy bien que si ella era feliz con Sasuke, él no podía hacer nada, ya que, le importaba mas la felicidad de su pequeña kunoichi que la de el mismo.

-¡Naruto! ¿En que tanto piensas? - llega Sakura muy tranquila y se incorpora junto con el rubio sentándose junto al árbol, al lado de él.

Naruto se sorprendió, y si no es porque estaba sentado, lo mas seguro es que hubiera caido de la sorpresa, que irónica es la vida, justo el estaba pensando en ella en ese momento y aparece - ''_debería pensar mas seguido en Sakura para ver si se me aparece mas frecuente_''- pensó Naruto luego de aquella grata sorpresa.

-¡Ho-holaa Sakura-chan! ¿Que te lleva por estos alrededores?- le preguntó su amigo, que por dentro sabía que no le importaba que estaba haciendo ella ahí, solo le importaba que estaba en presencia de la razón de su existir.

El amor que Naruto sentía por su querida amiga Sakura es algo dificil de explicar , que ni el mismo sabía como describir, aparte de su físico y de su forma de ser, es tambien la manera en como trata a las personas, ella es una de las personas mas buenas que ha conocido en su vida, si ella sería incapaz de hacerle algo a un objeto inanimado, mucho menos le haria daño a una persona. Esa era una de las virtudes que tenía Sakura y eso le encantaba a Naruto. Sin ella a Naruto se le iba la vida, él es capaz de dar su vida por ella, por verla feliz, no soportaría que alguien le hiciese daño, y no lo permitiría, el haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, pero lo único que no podía hacer era estar con ella, porque simplemente algo se lo impedía, o mejor dicho, alguien. Ese alguien era Sasuke, si él se atrevía a hacerla sufrir, a Naruto no le importaría mandarlo junto con Orochimaru para que le haga compañía, asi a el mismo le hubiera costado un ojo de la cara salvarlo de las manos de la oscuridad, de la venganza y que todo lo que hubiera hecho fuera en vano, porque simplemente lo mataria.

-Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí, sabes, este lugar me transmite mucha tranquilidad y cuando tengo tiempo libre y no estoy en el hospital atendiendo pacientes suelo venir aqui para pensar un poco sobre las cosas- contestó la kunoichi con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Cosas? ¿que cosas?- le preguntó su amigo deseando aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de 0.01% que él esté en alguno de esos pensamientos.

-Sobre... ¿Por qué quieres saber?- preguntó Sakura un poco extrañada por el interes de su rubio amigo.

-Ehm no bueno, tu sabes como soy yo Sakura-chan, pero olvidalo, sino lo quieres decir no te insistiré- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Naruto tu no cambias- dijo bromeando. - pero no te preocupes, son muchas cosas que pienso como por ejemplo en lo bien que sería tener vacaciones y no ir por un tiempo al hospital, tu sabes.- dijo Sakura tratando de sonar tranquila y riéndose, pero ella sabía que aunque su amigo fuera un poco despistado se daría cuenta que no eran esas ''cosas'' las que ella podría pensar en un lugar tan inspirador como ese.

Las expresiones de Sakura eran como un libro abirto para Naruto el cual el podía descubrir cada reacción y como se podía sentir su amiga, la conocía demasiado, por eso no se extrañó que la aparición repentina en ese lugar era por Sasuke.

-Sakura no mientas, te conosco, ¿Qué paso con Sasuke? ¿Aun no se ha confesado?- dijo Naruto ocultando la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

Sakura sabía lo que su rubio amigo sentía por ella, y no es que tenía una leve idea, él se lo había dicho antes de la pelea que tuvo él con Pain y tambien sabía la prorporción en que éste le amaba, no lo quería lastimar otra vez recordándole que existe otra persona que no es él que la puede hacer feliz, sin embargo intentó todo para que él no se diera cuenta y a la final se retractó diciéndole la verdad.

- Odio decirlo pero así es Naruto ¿Cómo es que se te hace tan fácil saber lo que me pasa?.- le preguntó, ella siempre ha tenído esa duda pero no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo hasta ahora.

-Pues veras, me he tomado el atrevimiento todo este tiempo, desde que te conocí de ver mas allá de esos ojos color jade, por eso es que sé cuando te sientes bien, cuando te sientes mal- le dijo en un tono serio y mirando al cielo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, ese momento era para comtemplar el silencio de ambos y no lo iban a arruinar, despues de pasar un tiempo así, cada quien mirando al horizonte y pensando en la conversación que habían tenido hace ya rato se dignaron a romperlo , y el primero en hacerlo fue Naruto.

- Oye, no terminamos de hablar de lo que pasaba con Sasuke, ¿Acaso no han hablado? sé que no es mi asunto, pero sabes muy bien que me importa mucho cuando se trata de tu bienestar y que no puedo estar tranquilo- le dijo él mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

- No es que sabías mi bienestar con tan solo mirarme?- le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Puedo saber como te sientes con mirarte, pero tampoco soy adivina ni estoy en tu mente para saberlo con detalles de lujo- río Naruto por la pregunta de su amiga.

- Si lo sé - le dedicó un sonrisa a su amigo. - bueno lo que pasa es que Sasuke ultimamente no ha tenido tiempo de verme, está muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos, y en sus horas libres yo me encuentro en el hospital- dijo recuperando la compostura de hace unos momentos.

-Entiendo- dijo Naruto otra vez volteando su mirada hacia el horizonte, tal vez un poco decepcionado al pensar que si es por él, estaría todos los días de su vida al lado de su querida amiga haciéndola feliz, pero ese no era el caso.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos en ese bonito lugar que no se dieron cuenta cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando y daba lugar a lo que era una fría pero tranquila noche.

-Por Dios ya es tarde- se incorporó de un salto Sakura -me tengo que ir Naruto tengo turno en el hospital ahorita, nos vemos- le lanzó una sonrisa y empezó a saltar por medio de los árboles con una rapidez increible en dirección hacia las calles de Konoha, sin darle a Naruto aunque sea tiempo de despedirse.

Despues de todo lo que paso con su pasado, de haber sido ninja renegado y despues de tanto tiempo fuera de su aldea natal, se encontraba Sasuke de vuelta a casa, todo gracias a Naruto, el pensaba que mas nunca regresaría, pero fueron las palabras de Naruto y todo lo que hizo él por Sasuke para que regresara, y tambien una persona muy importante, Sakura, que aunque él nunca tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos por él y no ocupaba un lugar especial dentro de su corazón, le sorprendió la manera en que ella le dió esa fuerza para regresar, ella logró que se diera cuenta de que la venganza no lo es todo, y al enterarse de la verdad de su hermano Itachi sabía que ella tenía razón, no se puede decir que desde ese momento empezó a sentir algo por ella de una manera profunda, pero por lo menos cambiaron las cosas entre ellos, y desde que llegó a Konoha, habían podido compartir mas momentos con ella y hasta revivir buenos tiempos cuando lo único que pensaban ellos era en hacerse mas fuerte, haciendo que Sasuke viera de una manera diferente a Sakura y haciéndole ver que la kunoichi era fantástica, cosa que nunca pudo ver porque estaba cegado por la venganza y la oscuridad.

No encontraba la manera de hacerle saber a Sakura lo que sentía ya que, él no es mucho de esas cosas ademas de tener una personalidad muy fría y seria. pero de cualquier modo encontraría la manera de hacerselo saber.

Sasuke estaba entrenando en el campo que años atras usaba para entrenar con el ahora disuelto equipo 7, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos y que en esos tiempos todo era paz en su vida. De repente siente un chakra muy cerca de él, pero cuando se voltea rapidamente y en posición ofensiva, se da cuenta que es la persona que lo salvó de su gran oscuridad, Naruto.

-Eres tu Naruto-

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aca a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó Naruto, esperando que tal vez Sasuke le respondiera con que eso no era asunto de él, era típico del mal caracter de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa eso no fue lo que escuchó de él-

- ¿Que no ves?, estoy entrenando. respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. - ¿y tu? me sorprende verte por aquí-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que venía del lago de las libélulas y aproveché de pasar por aquí, siempre es bueno recordar buenos tiempos- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole, sabiendo que de alguna u otra forma él estaba ahí por la misma razón.

-Hmm, ¿Estabas con Sakura no es asi?- le respondió ignorando completamente el comentario anterior, a Naruto no le importó mucho, es mas, sabía que no le iba a dar la razón para mantener su orgullo en pie, pero sabía que muy en el fondo el pensaba lo mismo.

- ¡Si!- dijo confundido de que él supiera que hace un momento estaba con Sakura.- pero ¿Cómo sabes? le preguntó para despejar su duda.

- Hace unos minutos vi pasar a Sakura, venía de esa dirección, la del lago de las libélulas y al verte a ti venir de allá me imaginé que estabas con ella.- respondió con tranquilidad ante al asunto.

- Si, asi es, ¿Acaso estas celoso? - Naruto estaba llegando muy a fondo con el tema y podía parecer una pregunta infantil, pero se decidió a que tenía que darle un empujón a Sasuke con respecto a Sakura, se sentía un poco triste al tratar de ayudar a esa pareja, ya que debería ser el que estubiera conquistando a su querida Sakura, pero eso no haría feliz a la kunoichi y él solo estaba tratando de ayudarla para que fuera feliz.

-¿Que rayos te sucede Naruto?, ya deja de insinuar cosas que no sabes y que no son- Estaba un poco molesto por el comentario de Naruto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaba que la persona a la que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos estubiera con su amigo en un lugar romántico y a solas, él no le gustaba la idea de estar celoso, el no era de ese tipo de personas, de hecho nunca pensó que alguna vez iba a sentir algo por alguna chica, pero las cosas cambian con el pasar del tiempo.

-Esta bien, no es para que te molestes, solo decía- rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de tranquilidad y restándole importancia. -Pero bueno tu eres el que sabe si de verdad lo estas o no.

-Como quieras, ya terminé de entrenar, me voy.- empieza a brincar de árbol en árbol hasta desaparecer.

Naruto iba a hacer lo mismo con destino a su departamento, pero se dió cuenta que Sasuke escogió una dirección diferente a la de su casa, le pareció extraño y lo siguió, si hubiera sido otra dirección lo hubiera dejado, pero sabía perfectamente que lugar se encontraba en esa dirección.

Era tarde y Sakura se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de una paciente, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado, la cama individual en donde se encontraba la paciente, una mesita de noche, la ventana cerca de la cama y un armario donde estaban las pertenencias de la paciente que era una niña de 10 años la cual durante un incendio, ella se vio involucrada.

-Listo linda, acabé con tu tratamiento, ya te puedes dormir para que mañana tengas energias y podamos continuar curándote.- Le sonrió Sakura a la niña.

Lo que mas le gustaba a Sakura era tratar a los niños, era su punto fuerte, ya que los niños le inspiran confianza y alegría cuando ella mas lo necesita.

- Gracias Sakura-sempai, que tengas dulce sueños.- La niña le tenía mucho cariño a Sakura, Tsunade-sama no era muy amigable con los niños y por eso la niña le dijo en una oportunidad a Sakura que preferiría que ella la curará.

Habia sido un día agotador, Shizune no había ido ese día por que se encontraba enferma, por lo tanto le tocaba a Sakura encargarse de mas pacientes ese día. Estaba tan cansada que se le olvidó por completo que se iba a encontrar con Sasuke en las puertas del hospital, salió corriendo a la entrada principal del hospital y ahí estaba él, esperándola recargado contra la pared de brazos cruzados y su actitud seria.

**Aqui el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si se encuentran algun error ortográfico,de acento o cualquier otra cosa, me leí el capítulo como 4 veces revisando pero como siempre a uno se le pasan algunos detalles, espero subir pronto el segundo capítulo. Hasta la proxima y espero sus review, cuidense :) **


	2. Despedida

**N/a: Aqui llego reportándome en este segundo capitulo :) lo primero, quiero agradecer esos 4 review que me dejaron que aunque son pocas personas para mi ya es mucho xD muchas gracias chicos y como pidieron aqui tienen la continuacion y espero que les guste tanto o mas como el primer capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero estas semanas he estado un poco ocupada con las clases y cursos pero lo importante es que ya actualize. Los dejo con este capitulo y disfrútenlo.**

Cuando Sasuke habló con Sakura para verse despues de que ella saliera del hospital, él le había dicho para que lo acompañara a que lo ayudara a realizar una misión que Kakashi le había asignado, la misión trataba en ir hacia el Valle Akira en busca de una hierba medicinal que le iba a dar las energias necesarias para realizar su chidori de una manera mas efectiva y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de ella, como Sakura es una ninja médico y es experta en la elaboración de medicinas, seguro le serviría de ayuda en su búsqueda. Sasuke detestaba pedirle ayuda a la gente pero sin su ayuda era imposible saber sobre esa hierba.

Sakura ya habia salido del hospital, el ambiente estaba frio, ella estaba incomoda, quería que Sasuke le hubiera dicho para verse solo porque el quería y no por simplemente pedirle su ayuda, pero que mas da, aunque sea podia pasar tiempo con él.

-Sasuke-kun, aqui estoy ¿Hacia donde vamos?-Lo miro a los ojos, Sakura estaba nerviosa, muy pocas veces ella estaba a solas con Sasuke y no eran muchos los temas que se podian hablar con él.

-Hacia el Valle Akira- le dijo muy secamente, aunque a Sasuke le gustara Sakura,simplemente su actitud no iba a cambiar por ella, de hecho llegó a pensar que tal vez nunca le dijera nada de lo que sentía porque él no estaba hecho para estar pendiente del amor y esas cosas, le parecia ridículo y lo mas seguro es que eso que sentia se le iba a pasar muy pronto.

-Entiendo, me habias comentado de una planta medicinal ¿sabes su apariencia? solo asi podré ayudarte con mayor eficacia- le preguntó Sakura sabiendo perfectamente que le responderia con lujo de detalles ya que él era muy atento a la hora de cumplir sus misiones y buscaba la mayor información que necesitara para llevar acabo su cometido.

-Es un clavel de un color rojizo, llamada Tsubaki- le dijo sin mirarla a la cara, despegándose de la pared y caminando hacia las calles solitarias de Konoha en la dirección del Valle Akira.

Sakura tuvo que caminar rápido para poder alcanzarlo y quedar a su lado.

-Pero esa planta no se encuentra en la superficie de la tierra, está por debajo de la tierra y es una planta especial ya que no necesita de la luz solar y agua para mantenerse con vida entonces para...

-Solo se nesecita de tu increible fuerza para chocar contra el suelo y podremos encontrar la planta ¿no?-la interrumpió queriendo dar por concluida la conversación.

Sakura estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, habia comprobado que la actitud de Sasuke era un dilema para ella, y perdia las esperanzas de que tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad con él. Despues que Sasuke le dijo eso y vió la cara de Sakura se dió cuenta que fue un poco seco con su comentario y cada vez se convencia a si mismo que esto del amor es mas complicado de lo que él pensaba, que detestaba esas cosas del amor, provocando que sus ganas de confesarse se disminuyeran.

-Eh claro, si, solo hace falta mi fu-fuerza- dijo Sakura con su semblante triste mirando al suelo.

Naruto estaba detras de unos arbustos observando la escena de Sakura y Sasuke, no podia escuchar lo que decian porque se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, pero pudo notar la actitud seria de Sasuke, luego vió que se alejaban pero prefirio no seguirlos, tal vez despues de eso teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura cambiarían, de eso no estaba seguro, pero si ese era el caso él ya estaba preparado para enfrentar ese duro hecho.

Siguieron su camino hacia el Valle Akira en silencio, de vez en cuando intercambiando palabras sobre el camino que tenian que tomar para llegar mas rápido. Era casi media noche y el frio habia incrementado, pensaron que se tomarian 1 hora mas en llegar, pero su expresión fue de asombro al encontrarse ya en el lugar donde se encontraba la dichosa planta. Como el nombre del lugar lo decia era un valle, habia mucha brisa y casi no podian caminar, se colocaron detras de un arbusto refugiándose de la brisa para preparar lo que iban a hacer.

-Bien, la planta se encuentra en ese terreno vacio, donde solo hay tierra- dijo Sakura mirando hacia el lugar que habia descrito. - Solo tengo que salir y golpear fuertemente el suelo para que podamos conseguir la planta- dijo decidida mientras salia del arbusto para colocarse en posición.

-Espera- le dijo Sasuke tomando de su brazo. -Es mejor que nos coloquemos detras de esa roca para que el suelo destrozado no llegue hasta nosotros y no nos haga daño- Él en muchas ocasiones habia presenciado esos ataques fuertes de Sakura contra el suelo y a veces tenian problemas ya que los restos de la superficie llegaban a ellos y los lastimaban.

-Esta bien- afirmó Sakura

Sakura se colocó frente a la roca de modo que despues del golpe saltara rapidamente detras de la roca y no hacerse daño, cargó una buena cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho y mirando el suelo con mirada desafiante, como si fuera su mayor enemigo, levantó su brazo lo mas que pudo para tomar impulso y lo estiro hacia la superficie chocando con la tierra húmeda del lugar, provocando un fuerte temblor en toda la superficie a su alrededor, como ya habian planeado, ella saltó rapidamente detras de la roca, pero ésta no fue suficiente para el impacto tan grande que causó el golpe de la kunoichi, el suelo se levantó tan bruscamente que llegó hasta los pies de Sakura y Sasuke, ellos perdieron el equilibrio total de sus pies y cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke nunca se imaginó estar en una posición tan incómoda como en la que estaba en ese momento, lo único que le pasaba por su mente es que se tenia que quitar de inmediato de alli antes de que cierta parte de su cuerpo perdiera el control y porsupuesto su razón lo traicionara y lo obligara a hacer algo que no queria ni pensar. Hasta Sasuke tenia sus momentos de debilidad pero era imposible no controlarse si él se encontraba encima de Sakura, él estaba manteniendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos con sus 2 brazos haciendo fuerza contra el suelo.

Apenas hicieron contacto sus ojos, hubo un rubor en las mejillas de ambos, lo que ellos sentian en ese momento era algo indescriptible ante el ojo humano y que ellos no podian expresar facilmente.

Sakura se sentia prisionera frente a los brazos de Sasuke, pero una prisionera que le gustaba estar tras las celdas de una cárcel embriagadora y acogedora, donde no sentia frio, al contrario se sentia a gusto.

Sasuke mas por impulso que por razonamiento empezó a acercar su rostro al de Sakura, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del ex renegado de la aldea era deborar los labios de la kunoichi que tenia entre sus brazos y esta vez ella no tenia salida, y por mucho que se lo negara él tampoco tenia salida a pesar de estar completamente a su disposición de moverse, porque en momentos como este aunque Sasuke queria mantener su orgullo y su frialdad, no podia controlar sus impulsos.

-_¿Pero en que demonios esta pensando Sasu...?-_

Sakura no pudo terminar de pensar porque Sasuke tomó la iniciativa, capturando en un rápido movimiento los labios de ella, al principio Sakura estaba impactada por lo que su cerebro no captaba y no correspondió el beso pero al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y se dió cuenta que estaba con la persona que ella queria y amaba, siguiéndole la corriente a Sasuke en el ejercicio que sus labios estaban experimentándo, el beso se tornó lento y pasional permitiendo un encuentro de sentimientos que ambos tenian oculto.

Sasuke empezó a recorrer cada curva de Sakura con sus manos, por lo que esto hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeciera por completo, el recorrido fue de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde empezó a acariciar con los pulgares de sus manos. No tardó mucho cuando ya estaba llegando por debajo de la tela de la falda de entrenamiento de Sakura.

-Sa – Sasuke-kun- logró decir Sakura en un tono poco audible, entre cada beso, sin parar.

-Hmm- respondió Sasuke mientras continuaba besándola sin intenciones de parar.

-¿Por - por qué?- pidió explicaciones

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Si habia algo que iba a hacer Sasuke era ser directo y no andar con rodeos, ya se habia metido en todo esto y no iba a retroceder.

-Seré directo contigo, desde hace ya tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas por ti y bueno me gustaria empezar una relacion contigo ¿Qué piensas?- asi de directo podia llegar a ser Sasuke, por supuesto Sakura quedó un poco depsionada, era cierto que él era la persona que ella amaba pero nunca se imaginó que él le diria lo que siente de esta manera tan seca, Sakura llegó a pensar que de verdad Sasuke lo hacia por pasar el tiempo y por juego , pero luego cayó en cuenta de la personalidad tan orgullosa que tiene y lo menos que se podia esperar era eso.

Ella no podia esperar mas de él, luego el tiempo diría si de verdad lo que sentía Sasuke por ella era en verdad amor.

Sakura lo habia decidido muy rápido, simplemente al desear algo o mejor dicho a alguien por tantos años no podia llegar y decir que lo iba a pensar, seria totalmente contradictorio cuando lo que tanto ansiaba lo tenia a sus pies y en bandeja de plata.

Sakura y Sasuke ya se habian separado y estaban sentados junto a un árbol cerca de alli, mirando el horizonte, justo como cuando estaba con Naruto unas horas antes, al recordarlo le dió un dolor en el pecho y se preguntaba que pasaria cuando su amigo rubio se enterara, pero bueno de eso ya habria tiempo.

-Sasuke, me sorprendiste mucho cuando me besaste, llegué a pensar que solo fue por un momento de confusión, pero me di cuenta que de verdad se te hace dificil lo del tema de los sentimientos por mi...- Sakura estaba dudosa de continuar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido a como ella lo pensaba, nunca se imaginó estar en un momento como ese junto a Sasuke y estar diciéndole esas palabras. -Por eso no te lo quiero complicar ni nada y me gustaria empezar contigo una nueva vida siendo algo mas, porque yo tambien siento cosas por ti y lo sabes- volteó Sakura hacia Sasuke sonriéndole.

-Bien, entonces es-es oficial.- Dijo Sasuke dudoso de si mismo, mirando el suelo. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se sentia confundido y con inseguridad, bien, tambien era oficial que él no servia para esas cosas.

-Si- dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo mas obvio posible, esperando que el dijera algo mas o hiciera algo mas despues de un moemnto tan importante como ese.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que regresemos, ya es tarde y no quiero que mañana estes cansada por no haber dormido mucho, luego me ocuparé de la planta- Sasuke decidió empezar a preocuparse mas por su ahora nueva pareja, y si queria que las cosas funcionaran tenia que empezar a cambiar su actitud con ella.

-Eh, si cla-claro- no lo podia negar, estaba un poco decepcionada, los dos estaban pasando por una etapa importante en sus vidas, que ella durante años habia estado esperando y lo único que llegó a decir él era irse de ese lugar para dormir, pero tuvo que reconocer que aunque sea una pequeña preocupación, era un gran avance en su relación y su actitud, normalmente a él no le hubiera importado nada del bienestar de Sakura, despues de todo las cosas podrian cambiar ¿o tal vez no?

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la casa de su amigo rubio Naruto, eran las 11 de la mañana por lo que dudaba mucho si estaba despierto o no, lo conocia tanto como a ella misma, sus hábitos, sus disgustos, gustos y todo eso gracias a que ella se dió el gusto de conocerlo mas a fondo durante todos estos años que llevaban de amigos y sin olvidarse de las misiones que pasan muchisimo tiempo juntos.

Llegó a la puerta de el apartamento de Naruto y tocó suavemente y con sutileza esperando que a lo mejor estubiera perdiendo el tiempo porque aun su amigo no habia despertado de su profundo sueño, sin embargo nada perdia sin intentar.

Fue una sorpresa al escuchar una voz que reconia muy bien del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿_Quién sera el tonto que acaba de interrumpir mi sueño con mi querida Sakura-chan?- _Pensó Naruto con un deje de fastidio y un poco malhumorado mientras se dirigia a la puerta de su apartamento, se acababa de despertar, recien estaba soñando con Sakura quien sabe que, ya que se le notó cierto rubor al despertar de golpe y escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente y al ver a Sakura se quedó petrificado, con los ojos mas grandes que un plato, ciertamente habia comprobado que pensar en Sakura era como una energia que la atraia a ella hasta donde se encontraba él, pero rapidamente descartó la idea por el simple hecho que él se la pasaba pensando en Sakura y no siempre ella se le aparecia a Naruto de esa forma.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, justo estaba pensando en ti- lo dijo rápido y en voz baja, estaba tan dormido todavia que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ella aun asi lo habia entendido perfectamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura con una cara de sorpresa

-Eh eh no Sakura-chan, bueno si, es decir, me refiero a mi subconsiente que pensaba en ti, tu sabes, me acabo de despertar y estaba soñando, pero no en la menera en que tu pi-piensas- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa con una mano por detras de la cabeza, totalmente enredado sin saber como explicarle a Sakura lo que habia dicho.

-¿QUÉ?- se le habia formado un pequeño rubor, estaba mas sorprendida que el mismo Naruto cuando se habia enterado que Sakura estaba en su apartamento. -¿en que manera deberia pensar? ya se empezaba a asustar de los pensamientos que pudo haber tenido su amigo con ella.

-Bueno, eh , nada importante Sakura-chan porque mejor no me dices porque viniste? - contestó rapidamente y nervioso desviando la mirada, si seguian asi lo mas seguro es que los dos terminarían de hacer una ensalada de tomates de lo rojos que estaban.

-Eh, si claro, a lo que venia, eto-Tambien desvió su mirada al suelo, estaba tan nerviosa que se le habia olvidado por un momento del porque estaba alli en el apartamento de su amigo. -Vine porque Tsunade-sama me mando a llamarte, tiene una noticia importante para ti y necesita que vayas lo mas pronto posible- Fué rápida y consisa, todavia tenia su mente en lo que le habia dicho Naruto por lo que se le hacia muy tenso el ambiente, era la primera vez que se sentia incomoda al lado de su amigo, pero ya se le pasaria, despues de todo pensó que tal vez exageraba un poco, no era un beso lo que le habia dado ni nada parecido, por lo que llegó a pensar que si con esto quedo totalmente impacta y sorprendida entonces si alguna vez le llegara a pasar algo asi como un beso con Naruto seguro se moriria y le diera un infarto.

Sakura estaba empezando a dudar de su salud mental, ya sus pensamientos estaban alocados, no podia pensar ese tipo de cosas y menos con su mejor amigo Naruto.

-¿Tsunade-Sama?, ¿para que será?- se preguntó mas para el mismo. -Gracias Sakura-chan por avisarme, creo que debo irme antes de que a la abuela Tsunade se le ocurra castigarme severamente por llegar tarde- contestó Naruto con el tono bromista que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Sakura rió por lo bajo y se dispuso a regresar por donde vino.-De nada Naruto, nos vemos luego- caminado por el pasillo para salir de la residencia.

-Sakura-chan, ¡espera! ¿Me quieres acompañar hasta la torre Hokage? despues podemos ir a Ichiraku Ramen, yo invito- le guiño un ojo, Naruto habia pasado el umbral quedando en el pasillo y con la mano sosteniendo la puerta, a este hecho Sakura se ruborizó pero accedió y le sonrió.

Estaban caminando hacia la torre Hokage, los dos estaban callados cuando Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Que tal te fue ayer en el hospital Sakura-chan?- Naruto sabia que ella no le iba a decir nada de lo de Sasuke pero él trataria de tocar el tema, tenia que enterarse en que quedaron esos dos.

Sakura de pronto recordó lo de ayer con Sasuke pero no quizo tocar ese tema, a Naruto no le caería bien la noticia ademas que él solo le estaba preguntando como le habia ido en el hospital.

-Me fue bien Naruto gracias por preguntar, ¿te recurdas de Aiko, la que se vió involucrada en un incendio?

-Claro como olvidarla, recuerdo que fuiste la primera en tratarla por sus graves heridas-

-Todavia la sigo tratando y cada vez mejora mas rápido, dentro de poco ya podrá salir del hospital- Sakura recordaba que Naruto fue el que salvó a esa niña, los dos se habian hecho buenos amigos y le daba alegría que a él tambien le gustara los niños.

-Eres lo máximo Sakura-chan, sé que todo esto lo haces con mucho amor, Aiko debe estar muy feliz de que hayan personas como tu- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que siempre le gustaba a Sakura.

Sakura rió por el comentario de su amigo

-Gracias Naruto, aunque tampoco es para tanto-Siguió riéndose con su amigo hasta que Naruto cambió el tema a uno que ni a ella ni a él les gustaba tocar.

-Oye Sakura-chan, y con Sasuke ¿Cómo te fue? Naruto trató sonar lo mas natural posible

-¿Como sabes que estaba con Sasuke?- Preguntó extrañada, que ella supiera no le habia comentado nada que se encontraria con Sasuke, detestaba hablar con Naruto sobre él, era su amigo y no queria causarle mas daño.

-Anoche me conseguí a Sasuke y cuando nos despedimos me di cuenta que fue directo al hospital donde te encontrabas, asi que me imaginé que se verian- Naruto estaba muy tranquilo, como si no le afectara, pero los nervios lo carcomian por dentro, quería saber lo que habia pasado.

-Ahh, vaya te lo conseguiste y ¿de que hablaron?- Trató de cambiar el tema pero no pudo

-No hablamos mucho, él estaba apurado y se tuvo que ir, me imagino que tenia cosas importantes que tratar contigo Sakura-chan, a ver, ¿se confesó? porque si no te dijo nada voy y hablo con él a ver que es lo que le pasa que no se atreve a decirte nada, odio que te hagan esperar- Cualquier persona que los escuchara pensaria que son excelentes amigos y que él se preocupaba mucho por su amiga, pero las cosas no eran asi, él lo hacia por verla feliz aunque le entristeciera toda esta situación.

-Bueno, te lo resumo en pocas palabras, Sasuke y yo...-

-_Que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga_- pensó Naruto mordiéndose la lengua evitando que en alguna de esas pegara un grito de aqui al cielo por los nervios.

-Somos novios- Dijo Sakura lo mas rápido que pudo y en voz baja, mirando el suelo, con su semblante triste, sabia que esto le doleria a su amigo, pero tenia que ser sincera con él.

Aunque Naruto ya estaba casi seguro de la respuesta, no pensó que escucharla de la boca de Sakura causaria un efecto diferente en él, era mentira que estaba preparado para esto, sentia que le caia un balde de agua fria encima, asi duró por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamien tos.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?-

-Cla-claro Sakura chan, de verdad te felicito, ya era hora de que ustedes estuvieran juntos, los dos se aman y eso es lo importante ademas me ahorraste el trayecto de ir a casa de Sasuke y reclamarle- Dijo Naruto riéndose de su pequeña broma, pero por dentro no le faltaban las ganas de ir a casa de Sasuke y no precisamente para reclamarle sino para metaforicamente matarlo y quedarse con su Sakura, pero jamas le haria eso a ella.

Sakura se sentia un poco aliviada por el comentario de su amigo, pero de igual forma sabia que detras de esa sonrisa de Naruto, se encontraba un corazón hecho pedazos.

Naruto tocó la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, y esuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de la Hokage que le indicaba que pasara, Sakura se habia quedado en el pasillo esperándolo para luego ir a comer como lo habian comentado hace un rato.

-Buenos dias Naruto- Saludó Tsunade-sama desde su escritorio

-Buenos dias abuela Tsunade- Naruto estaba acostumbrado a llamarla asi, al principio a la Hokage le molestaba pero despues sabia que Naruto no tenia remedio.

-¿Para que me llamó?-

-Mañana partiras con Jiraiya, para que realices nuevamenete un entrenamiento especial- Tsunade tenia la particularidad de ser lo mas rápida y directa posible.

-¡Que bien!, alfin podré incrementar mi fuerza y obtener nuevas técnicas- Comentó Naruto muy decidido y emocionado por la noticia

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?-

-Dos años-

Naruto empezó a reirse a grandes carcajadas

-Buena broma abuela Tsunade, por poco me lo creo- siguió riéndose

-Naruto ¡Me ves cara de estar bromeando¡- Fue mas una exclamación a una pregunta, se paró, golpeando fuertemente con sus manos abiertas la madera de su escritorio, mirándolo desafiante

-Eh, no abuela Tsunade, solo que me sorprendí- Naruto se asustó por la reacción de Tsunade-sama, pero mas alla de eso la peor de sus torturas caía sobre sus pies, lo primero que pensó fue que estaria dos años separado de su querida Sakura, eso sería como estar en un mundo sin color y alegría, pero no podia hacer otra cosa mas que ir, lo que le estaba diciendo Tsunade a Naruto no era una petición, era una obligación y una misión.

-Mañana por la mañana partirán a las afueras de la aldea, es un viaje largo asi que te puedes retirar para que descanses- Dijo Tsunade de espladas a él, viendo la aldea a través del gran ventanal que tenía enfrente.

-Hai- Despues de eso Naruto salió de la oficina de la Hokage y alli estaba Sakura esperándolo, no podia creer que ese sería el último día que estuviera con ella y que no la veria por dos años.

-Naruto, ¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Te cuento en el camino hacia Ichiraku Sakura-chan- ella se dió cuenta del semblante de Naruto y pensó que tal vez se trataba de algo serio y delicado, por eso prefirío no presionarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku, se sentaron para pedir su orden , como siempre Naruto pedia mas de la cuenta, al parecer eso era lo único que podia subirle los ánimos.

-¿Y bien ? ¿Qué me ibas a contar?-

De nuevo Naruto perdió ese brillo en sus ojos al recordarse de lo que le tenia que decir.

-Como te explico, odio decirlo pero este será el último plato de ramen que probaré hasta que pasen 2 años-

Sakura frunció el ceño, se imaginó que lo mas seguro era que Tsunade-sama le habia impuesto alguna dieta especial para su entrenaminto.

-Que tan malo puede ser eso Naruto, a ver ¿Para que dejaras de comer Ramen, es alguna dieta especial que te encomendó Tsunade-sama?

-Lo malo no es el Ramen Sakura-chan, lo malo es que me alejaré de la aldea por dos años, eso significa alejarme de ti por dos años, eso implica que estaré sin tu amor asi sea un amor de amistad por dos años, eso incluye que no podré ver esa sonrisa tuya cuando mas lo necesito por dos años y por último eso concluye que mi alma estará vacia por dos años.

Sakura no sabia que decir, estar impactada, asombrada y sorprendida era poco, no esperaba esas palabras de Naruto, y por supuesto sentia que de alguna u otra forma a ella le pasaría lo mismo que le pasaría a él, dos años sin Naruto era una eternidad para ella, no sabía si resistiría, hasta se le pasó por la mente acompañarlo, pero no podia, ella ahora estaba con Sasuke, no podia creer que estuviera pensando cosas asi de Naruto, a ella siempre le gustó Sasuke y siempre amó a Sasuke, pero esto ya era muy raro, tal vez era porque la compañia de un gran amigo como él, era indispensable en la vida de la kunoichi.

Despues de pensar en la ida de su amigo por dos años, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho hace rato, eran las palabras mas hermosas que jamas le habian dicho, ni si quiera Sasuke que era su novio podia llegar a decirle algo asi a ella, solamente habia una persona capaz de darle ese amor incondicional que a las mujeres tanto les gusta y ese era Naruto

-Na-Naruto, yo no se que decir, de verdad yo ib...-

-Shhh no digas nada, solo queria que escucharas esto- dijo callándola con su dedo índice en la boca de Sakura. -Ademas te queria decir que te deseo todo el éxito del mundo con Sasuke que loúnico que quiero es que seas feliz tu- le dijo mirándola intensamente con esos ojos zafiros que mataban a cualquiera que los veia.

Sakura tenía la boca semiabierta, todavia no asimilaba las palabras de él, por lo que Naruto desidió continiuar hablando

-Por cierto si Sasuke te llega a hacer algo malo no dudes en decírmelo cuando llegue, que personalmente me encargaré de partirle la cara- dijo bromenado empezando a reirse para aligerar el ambiente.

-Gracias Naruto, no se que haria sin ti- le sonrió Sakura luego de aquella escena que tanto le sorpendió pero que le habia gustado conmoviendo su corazón.

-Nada, porque siempre estaré para ti- le dijo abrazándola, Sakura correspondió al abrazo, lo intensificó y sin darse cuenta habia derramado algunas lágrimas.

Como siempre Naruto se levantó tarde, tenía que encontrarse con Jiraiya hace ya 15 minutos atras y mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, vestirse y llegar, era como media hora mas, pero los que conocian a Naruto estaban acostumbrados a sus hábitos.

Minutos mas tarde, Naruto ya estaba en camino a la puerta principal de Konoha a gran velocidad por entre los árboles, ya habia llegado a la calle que se encontraba cerca de la salida y tuvo que descender de los árboles y empezar a caminar ya que era mas fácil ese camino, a lo lejos pudo apreciar una chica que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que se encontraban alli, se acercó hasta que notó que era Hinata la que estaba alli sentada con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aqui en la salida de la aldea?- le preguntó Naruto

-Na-naruto-kun- fue lo único que pudo articular, la repentina aparación de Naruto la sorprendió y la sacó de sus pensamientos. -Bueno, veras yo me queria despedir de ti, dos años es demasido tiempo y solo que-queria desearte mucha suerte- Decia Hinata al tiempo que se ruborizaba siempre que veía a Naruto.

-Claro Hinata gracias, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste que me iría?- Naruto se imaginó que tal vez Sakura le habia comentado, pero algo le decia que no era asi.

-Eh, bueno yo-yo - estaba muy nerviosa y se enredaban sus palabras - yo vengo de la torre Hokage y y - Cada vez se le agotaban las palabras y se confundia mas. - Tsunade-sama me contó sobre tu partida, si, eso me dijo- dijo despues sonando mas convencida como si se hubiera acordado de pronto sobre algo.

-Claro, eso te dijo Tsunade, entiendo- dijo Naruto un poco extrañado pero a la final no le prestó atención. -La verdad es que si me voy en estos momentos y por cierto voy ya tarde, gracias por venir Hinata de verdad te lo agradezco, espero que en estos dos años te hagas mas fuerte.

-Si Naruto-kun, lo haré- dijo sonrrojada, con la vista hacia el suelo

-Bueno nos vemos Hinata- le sonrió Naruto y se dispuso a seguir su camino dejando a una Hinata triste por la partida de Naruto, la persona que ella siempre ha amado.

Asi Naruto emprendió su viaje de dos años junto con Jiraiya para cumplir un entrenamiento especial y volverse mas fuerte, esperando que en este largo tiempo puedan cambiar muchas cosas.

**N/a: Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí :) apartir del próximo capítulo ya es despues de los 2 años de haber finalizado el entrenamiento y en donde empieza la trama principal, se puede decir que estos 2 primeros capítulos fueron como una introducción para que entiendan los sentimientos de los personajes y las relaciones de cada uno de ellos. Ya saben dejen reviews xD se los agradeceria mucho, ademas que es fuente de inspiracion xD**

**Bueno los dejo, cuidense mucho :) **


	3. 1er Asalto

**N/a**: ¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Despues de tanto tiempo al fin aparecí con el tercer capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza la pc se me había dañado y hasta no hace mucho la arreglaron ademas que he estado muy ocupada con los estudios; de nuevo pido disculpas, pero bueno vayamos a lo que les interesa de verdad que es el capítulo xD aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten.

Entre las calles desoladas de Konoha en una noche silenciosa se encontraba una muchacha con características de una aldeana común y corriente, no se notaba ninguna señal de ser una kunoichi, era de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, estaba sentada en un banco cerca de la entrada principal de Konoha donde muy pocas personas pasaban por ese camino, se podía notar una tristeza en aquella muchacha, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y no había señales de querer levantarse de su lugar.

El viento cada vez era mas intenso, se apreciaba un ambiente algo terrorífico, el baiven de las hojas cayendo de los árboles era lo que mas caracterizaba esa noche triste de aquella joven, ella de repente empezó a dar pequeños sollozos pero no le importaba ya que se encontraba sola, o eso era lo que ella pensaba en el momento en que escuchó un crujir de hojas detras de ella, el sonido era lejano por lo que pensó que tal vez era algún animalito tratando de conseguir un refugio en aquel ambiente que cualquiera podría morir de frío, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al escuchar de nuevo otro sonido esta vez proveniente de un arbusto cerca de allí, la muchacha frunció el ceño y volteó rapidamente la cabeza para inspeccionar lo que estaba pasando, no vió nada pero insistió, se paró de donde estaba sentada y en un veloz movimiento ya se encontraba detras del arbusto, se alivió al no encontrar nada, sin embargo todavía le quedaba un poco de miedo.

La joven decidió marcharse, era peligroso quedarse a esas horas de la noche en un lugar por donde casi nadie pasaba y mas si ella no era ninja y no tenía como defenderse, empezó a caminar de regreso a las calles principales de Konoha pero de un momento a otro se paralizó completamente y con los ojos totalmente abiertos sintiendo un pinchazo en su brazo derecho, fue tan rápido el movimiento que no se percató cuando otra persona apareció repentinamente detras de ella inyectándole una sustancia extraña, sentía como la sustancia recorría su cuerpo desde la cabeza a sus pies, impactada se dió la vuelta y pudo ver una persona con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo con unos guantes del mismo color y en la cara tenía una máscara con un diseño de un animal y diferentes líneas de un color rojo, la máscara le parecia familiar pero no pudo detallar mas, lo malo de todo esto es que en ese lugar la joven muchacha dejó todo recuerdo y conciencia, y la tristeza que tanto la invadía había desaparecido, ese fue el momento en el que ella abandonó ese cuerpo para pasar a una mejor vida, cayendo bruscamente en el frío suelo de aquella calle de Konoha.

Esa persona misteriosa había comenzado ya su plan que desde hace dos años atras había preparado, estaba comenzando a actuar, iba a empezar por personas inocentes y a crear un período de conflictos y batallas en la gran villa de Konoha hasta llegar a ese grupo conformado por Naruto, sus compañeros y amigos.

Hasta ahora todo marchaba a lo planeado.

A lo lejos Naruto podía observar las grandes puertas de Konoha que le daban la bienvenida despues de un largo y duro entrenamiento de dos años junto con Jiraiya, se notaba el cansancio de ambos pero a la vez se sentía la emoción por parte de los dos de llegar de nuevo a su hogar, en especial Naruto, no veía la hora de llegar y buscar a su querida amiga Sakura, abrazarla y ver todo lo que había cambiado, dos años era mucho tiempo, las cosas cambiaban y tenía una gran esperanza en que tal vez ella y Sasuke habían terminado su relación, por lo que se emocionó, claro está que nunca pensó en el hecho de que ellos siguieran juntos, era tanta su fé que hasta ya tenía pensado como conquistar a su amiga y de una vez por todas comenzar una hermosa relación con Sakura.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Sakura aún se encontraba en el hospital como rutina de siempre, esta vez estaba en la habitación de Aiko, haciéndole las revisiones correspondientes, las quemaduras de la niña cada vez eran menores y se observaba el gran avance en su proceso de curación.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?- le preguntó Sakura con una sorisa dulce, siempre que Sakura le tocaba revisar a Aiko se alegraba porque esa niña estaba llena de felicidad y aparte que era muy sincera, cosa que le gustaba a Sakura, era muy raro conseguir a personas que le dijeran la verdad, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas.

-Muchísimo mejor Sakura-san, todo gracias a ti, te lo agradezco mucho- esbozó una gran sonrisa que era imposible no sentirse a gusto con aquella niña.

-No te preocupes linda, todo es para que te recuperes pronto, ahora necesito que descanses, vendré dentro de un rato para traerte tu almuerzo, no te vayas a mover de aquí ¿si?-

-Como tu digas Sakura-san- dijo con entusiasmo

Sakura abandonó la habitación de la pequeña Aiko para buscar su almuerzo en la cocina del hospital, en el camino se consiguió con Shizune con la cual entabló una pequeña conversación que no duró mucho, continuó su camino a la cocina donde ya estaba listo el almuerzo de Aiko, se regresó por el mismo camino que tomó, de nuevo hacia la habitación de la niña, iba a paso lento ya que se encontraba muy cansada, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo sola que se sentía a pesar de todavia estar en una relación con Sasuke, ya llevaban 2 años de relación, pero las cosas cada vez cambiaban mas y ya no era lo mismo de antes, le hacia falta algo o mas bien alguien, pero ella misma no sabia quien.

Llegando a la habitación de Aiko, se colocó justo en frente de la puerta para abrirla, cuando escuchó otra voz al otro lado de la habitación, se asustó pensando que a lo mejor era una persona mala pero despues escuchó risas que provenian de Aiko y otra voz que no reconoció pero que le resultaba familiar, ¿Tal vez era Sasuke que la fue a visitar? Lo dudó por un momento, las cosas con Sasuke no estaban bien del todo pero era la única persona que le venía a la mente. No esperó mas y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, esperándose cualquier persona menos a la que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, con los ojos mas abiertos que podia tener, pestañó varias veces como para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño y luego fijó su mirada al suelo , sin saber que hacer, sentía que el mundo se le iba a caer encima si no se sostenía de algo rapidamente, por lo que se recostó en la pared, siguió con la mirada en el suelo y tenía miedo de quitarla de allí y volver a ver lo que vió hace unos momentos, su mente aun seguia en blanco y no le pasaba nada por la cabeza.

-¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas como nerviosa?- preguntó inocentemente Aiko, sin saber que pasaba en esos momentos.

-Ehh, bu –bueno, na-nada Aiko, no-no pasa na-da- Dijo Sakura balbuceando regresando de nuevo a la realidad

-Tanto tiempo Sakura-chan, al fin nos encontramos de nuevo- Le dijo con una sonrisa honesta y llena de dulzura, mirándola de una manera que a Sakura le derritió de pies a cabeza, una mirada seductora pero a la vez profunda, esos ojos zafiro jamás la engañarían.

Sakura quedó impactada, no sabía si gritar o llorar si reír o contestar, de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amigo hace 2 años y pudo apreciar una gran diferencia, su voz era mucho más grave, su físico también había cambiado, estaba mucho más alto, con más musculatura y su cabello un poco más largo , eso le hizo recordar a el padre de él, el cuarto Hokage, ella siempre estuvo segura que cuando él creciera iba a parecerse mucho a su padre y efectivamente eso fue lo que pasó.

-Na-naruto-fue lo único que lo logró articular en un pequeño susurro que apenas Naruto logró escuchar, en eso Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas de la emoción y lo único que supo hacer en ese momento fue correr inmediatamente a los brazos de su querido amigo, lo abrazó y se aferró a él con tal fuerza con miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión, llorando con bastante intensidad en su brazo.

Naruto le correspondió el abrazó y también lo hiso con mucha fuerza, de hecho también tenía ganas de llorar de la felicidad pero tenía que contener las ganas, al fin estaba con el amor de su vida, podían pasar mil años pero jamás cambiaria sus sentimientos por ella, la extrañaba de una manera inexplicable, esos 2 años fueron sin vida y sin color, hasta que llegó ese momento en el que todo su mundo volvió a como era antes, lleno de felicidad.

Si no fuera por la pequeña Aiko los 2 se hubieran quedado mucho más tiempo abrazos más de lo normal.

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron? ¿Por qué estas llorando Sakura-san?- preguntó Aiko

Se separaron rápidamente dándose cuenta de que ya habían estado mucho tiempo abrazados, los 2 se miraron y se sonrojaron apartando rápidamente la vista uno del otro.

-Bueno pequeña, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto de nuevo después de un par de año, jamás me lo esperé.- le dijo a Aiko con cierta pena agachando de nuevo la mirada.

-A mi parecer ustedes dos hacen una muy bonita pareja-

-¡QUÉ!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Pero ¿Por qué di-dices eso pequeña Aiko?- le preguntó Naruto ruborizándose y con confusión

-Por lo menos a mí me transmiten mucho amor, y no un amor de amigos, un amor diferente, la manera en que se miran y como se hablan, no había visto a Sakura-san de hace mucho tiempo tan alegre y emocionada a pesar de estar en una relación con Sasuke-kun

Golpe bajo para Naruto, de un momento a otro cambió su compostura y se sintió mal por dentro, sentía como una daga se clavaba en su pecho.

-Ya veo, aun sigues con Sasuke ¿no?- trató de ocultar lo más que pudo su tristeza pero Sakura lo conocía mucho para no darse cuenta.

Sakura suspiró – Así es Naruto, todavía seguimos juntos-lo dijo con tristeza, Sakura le quería decir que aunque ellos aún estaban juntos las cosas ya no eran como antes y que habían desmejorado, pero ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones además de que él no se las había pedido.

-Entiendo- recuperó la compostura que tenía y le sonrió, Sakura sabía que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad pero él lo hacía para que ella no se sintiera mal, pues así era su amigo Naruto.

-Oye Naruto ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?- Sakura quiso cambiar el tema, estaba incómoda con ese tema porque sabía que eso hacía sentir mal a su amigo.

-Veras, sabía que te encontrabas en el hospital y cuando llegue aquí, me conseguí con la vieja Tsunade y me dijo que te encontrabas atendiendo a la pequeña Aiko por lo que me dijo el número de la habitación, y luego cuando llegué aquí Aiko me dijo que ya venias.-

-Vaya, sí que eres rápido- Contestó Sakura

-Bueno de algo me sirvió el entrenamiento- Los dos rieron ante el comentario de Naruto

-¿Qué te parece si después de que termine mi jornada de trabajo vamos a cenar? Creo que tenemos tiempo sin vernos- le propuso Sakura a Naruto.

-Me parece perfecto, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- le guiñó un ojo a Sakura dejando que ella se sonrojara.

Había oscurecido por completo, signo de que Sakura ya había terminado su jornada de trabajo, Naruto estaba afuera del hospital esperando que su amiga saliera, en eso Sakura sale y se encuentran de nuevo los dos sonriéndose uno con el otro.

-Bueno ahora si nos podemos ir- Sakura estaba nerviosa, era primera vez que le pasaba eso con él, ya empezaba a confundirse de lo que le estaba pasando.

En el camino los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompió

-Sakura, has cambiado mucho- le dijo Naruto sin mirarla, solo viendo por donde caminaba

-¿De verdad? pues no lo había notado- río por lo bajo, tratando de sonar despreocupada

-Estas mucho más linda que antes, me imagino que lo note porque tenía mucho tiempo sin verte - mentira, Naruto siempre notaba cualquier cambio en Sakura así la viera todos los días, la conocía tanto, era solo que necesitaba decirle lo linda que era.

-Gra-gracias Naruto- de nuevo se ruborizó, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había ruborizado en el día, solo eso le pasaba con Naruto, y se sentía bien.

- Veo que tú también has cambiado, has crecido mucho- Sakura no se quedó atrás, tenía ganas de decirle lo hermoso que se había puesto, pero no quería que malinterpretara las cosas.

-Eso creo- río Naruto rascándose la cabeza

Llegaron a Ichiraku ramen el lugar donde iban a cenar, entraron y tomaron asiento

-Ya extrañaba este lugar, parece que esto también ha cambiado mucho- dijo Naruto sorprendido – Me da dos tazones de ramen por favor- ordenó Naruto

-Enseguida- respondió el encargado del negocio

Mientras su comida llegaba empezaron a hablar de las cosas que habían pasado en sus vidas en esos dos años que no se habían visto.

-¿Y como te ha ido en el hospital Sakura-chan?-

-Últimamente ha sido muy agotador, porque me cambiaron a un puesto superior, pero me he ido acostumbrado-

-Vaya no sabía que te habían cambiado de puesto, te felicito Sakura-chan sabía que lo lograrías- la miró y le sonrió a la vez, causando un efecto que hiso que Sakura se le acelerara el corazón, esa manera de mirarla ya le estaba afectando mucho.

-No es la gran cosa pero igual gracias Naruto- desvió su mirada rápidamente antes de que su razón la traicionara e hiciera algo que después se arrepintiera.

Sin darse cuenta alguien llegó al lugar donde ellos estaban comiendo.

-Sakura, no sabía que estabas con alguien más-

Era Sasuke aparentemente celoso, y al ver a la otra persona se dio cuenta que era Naruto.

-¿Naruto? Regresaste, no te esperaba ya de vuelta- le dijo sin mucha emoción, se había sorprendido pero no lo expresó, cosa típica de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte- Naruto tampoco expresó emoción alguna, simplemente no le salió.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- le dijo Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente

- Solo un rato, tengo entrenamiento más tarde- respondió sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, Sakura todavía no sabía como había podido estar todo ese tiempo con Sasuke, cada vez estaba más segura que esa relación no duraría mucho.

Así duraron hablando los tres mientras comían, a veces la conversación se tornaba un poco pesada por Sasuke pero ya ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos- se despidió de los dos a la vez, Naruto se sorprendió la forma en como había tratado a Sakura, no parecían estar juntos, volteó su mirada hacia Sakura y pudo notar tristeza.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué está pasando entre Sasuke y tú? Los he notado un poco…- Hiso una pausa buscando la palabra correcta. -Distantes- Naruto sabía que se estaba adentrando en territorio que no le incumbía, pero ya no soportaba ver a Sakura de esa forma, desde que la vió ese día, la había notado muy cambiada, su semblante era diferente que el de antes.

-Naruto las cosas ya no son como antes, Sasuke ya no me demuestra amor de la misma manera que antes, pero no puedo hacer nada, esperemos a ver qué pasa más adelante- Sakura no resistió más y le dijo la verdad a Naruto, el no merecía que le mintiera.

-Ya veo, por eso es que estas triste, tu aún lo amas ¿no es así?- Sakura se sorprendió que Naruto le estuviera preguntando algo así pero después se quedó pensando por un momento la pregunta. ¿En verdad ella todavía amaba a Sasuke? Mentiría si dijera que sí, ya estaba cansada de la actitud de Sasuke, se sentía sola.

-No estoy triste por Sasuke- Sakura no estaba triste porque Sasuke ya no sintiera lo mismo de hace 2 años, sino porque se sentía sola y necesitaba a alguien que de verdad la valorara y la quisiera.

-¿Entonces por qué estas triste?- Naruto de un momento a otro se puso muy serio, odiaba que Sakura estuviera en esas condiciones.

-Ni yo misma sé Naruto, es complicado- no le diría que se sentía sola ni mucho menos. Sakura no aguanto más y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, se sentía muy mal con todo lo que estaba pasando y empezó a derramar lágrimas corriendo fuera del local de comida, Naruto no esperó ni un segundo, dejó el dinero de la comida en la mesa y salió detrás de ella, no la podía dejar sola.

-¡Sakura-chan, espera!- Naruto siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, Sakura por su lado también siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago de las luciérnagas, el lugar donde hace dos años Naruto y ella habían estado juntos compartiendo risas y alegrías, como extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

Llegaron a aquel lugar tan relajante, Sakura se detuvo pero continuó llorando en silencio, había llegado el momento en que toda la angustia que tenía acumulada había explotado, Naruto por fin la alcanzó colocándose frente a ella.

-Sakura por favor mírame a los ojos- era la primera vez que Naruto la llamaba sin el "chan" sintiéndose que de verdad le importaba a alguien y que Naruto estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Sé que te sientes mal con todo esto, pero necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando, cada vez que te veo así me dan ganas de matar a Sasuke-

-Naruto por favor entiéndeme tú también- dijo Sakura entre sollozos, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no aguantaba esta situación.

-Dímelo Sakura-chan, solo dime que yo te escucho, desahógate, para eso estoy aquí-

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa? Que yo me siento sola, siento que a nadie le importo, no me siento amada por nadie, eso es un sentimiento horrible Naruto, ni te lo imaginas, ya estoy cansada que siempre sea lo mismo- Sakura lo dijo casi gritando, en un intento de desahogo, nuevamente llorando de la desesperación.

-Sakura, no deberías pensar así, ¿sabías que hay alguien a quien le importas?- le dijo con un tono muy serio y fue acercándose poco a poco a Sakura. - ¿Sabías que no estás sola y que hay alguien que siempre piensa en ti?- dió un paso más cerca de ella, cada vez que se acercaba, Sakura retrocedía un paso. -¿Sabías que hay alguien que también se siente triste porque tú no eres feliz?- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa cada vez Naruto se acercaba más y ella no sabía qué hacer, tuvo que desviar la mirada al suelo porque los ojos de Naruto estaban cargados de tristeza, pero a la vez de dulzura,- Sakura mírame a los ojos- tomó su barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara, Naruto ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decir todo lo que sentía, y no podía callar más. -¿Sabías que también hay alguien que se siente solo porque no estas con él?- Naruto siguió avanzando hacia Sakura, y ella no pudo retroceder más porque se vió acorralada por un árbol justo atrás de ella, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y posó su mano en el árbol para no darle escape, con miedo de que ella pudiera salir corriendo. -¿Sabías que ese alguien soy yo?- le dijo en su oído en un pequeño susurro, separó lentamente su cabeza de su oído para colocarla frente a frente con la de Sakura, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de separación. - ¿Sabías que te amo? Le dijo en un susurro mucho menos audible pero a la vez seductor, mirándola a los ojos y luego mirando sus delicados labios apenas rozándolos, Sakura estaba en un trance, se sentía hipnotizada, ella no hiso intento de detenerlo, por lo que hiso lo mismo que Naruto, rozó sus labios hasta que Sakura reaccionó.

-Naruto no por favor, no le puedo hacer esto a Sasuke- le dijo a Naruto, en voz baja y llorando nuevamente. Sakura estaba sorprendida, jamás se esperó una confesión de esa manera y menos por parte de su amigo Naruto, no sabía que decir, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustó lo que Naruto acababa de hacer, de lo contrario, por primera vez se sintió cómoda, amada y feliz, pero era un momento de confusión para Sakura y no podía decirle cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, además de estar en una relación con Sasuke eso era inapropiado para ella, ya habría tiempo para organizar sus sentimientos y aclarar las cosas tanto con Sasuke como con Naruto.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan- se retiró rápidamente Naruto para darle espacio a Sakura colocándose al lado de ella viendo hacia el horizonte. -Entiendo cómo te sientes, fue mi culpa haber reaccionado de esa manera, discúlpame-

-No Naruto, so es necesario que te disculp…-

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya pasó, es hora de regresar ya es muy tarde, te acompaño hasta tu casa- Naruto se estaba muriendo por dentro, quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento y no saber nada de nada y nadie, pero tampoco podía dejar a Sakura en ese lugar solitario y a esas horas de la noche, tuvo que resistirse una vez más a hacer lo que él quería.

El camino hacia el departamento de Sakura fue silencioso, pero a la vez incómodo, no como las otras veces que podían pasar horas sin hablarse pero los dos se encontraban perfectamente cómodos respetando el silencio de cada uno.

-Bueno llegamos Sakura-chan, nos vemos que tengas buenas noches- le dijo Naruto apenas en un hilo de voz, estaba serio y Sakura pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos.

-Naruto discúlpame, no quise herirte de verdad tu sab…-

-Sakura-chan te dije que lo olvidemos, no tienes de que preocuparte, las cosas seguirán siendo igual- Lo último Naruto lo dijo con cierta nostalgia acompañado de una sonrisa apagada llena de tristeza, no quería que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran pero sabía que eso costaría. –Descansa Sakura-chan- se despidió Naruto saltando entre las casas de la aldea de Konoha y desapareciendo a lo lejos.

Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había pasado con Naruto, eran tantas cosas que su cabeza estaba que explotaba, causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba confundida y era un hecho, aquella acción que hiso Naruto con ella le había gustado y mucho, de hecho desde que Naruto llego después de 2 años ella lo había visto de otra manera, para ella Naruto estaba mucho más hermoso tanto físico como mentalmente, era el prototipo de hombre al que ella le gustaba, era el ideal, el perfecto. Sakura se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pensando acerca de Naruto por lo que reaccionó bruscamente, no era posible que ella estuviera diciendo esas cosas de Naruto, él era su amigo y eso no iba a cambiar, no podía enamorarse de su gran amigo, no, eso no iba a cambiar, como el mismo lo dijo las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían, se repitió mil veces en su cabeza que las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían y que no iba a sentir nada por su amigo y las mil veces no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que por lo menos sentía algo más por su amigo, en cuanto Sasuke ya se ocuparía de solucionar ese problema, de lo que si estaba segura era que no podía continuar de esa manera con Sasuke, no estaría con una persona que no la quisiera, no la amara, no la tratara como ella lo merecía y no la hiciera sentir como la mujer que ella es.

N/a: Espero que no me maten por como Sakura trató a Naruto, fue duro y Naruto quedó muy mal con todo esto, pero es parte de la trama, ya le tocará a Sakura sufrir más adelante muajaja y por supuesto más adelante leerán más NaruSaku que ahora es que queda para sacar juguito xD bueno chicos los dejo porfa dejen reviews de cómo les pareció, Bye cuídense

AnaK.


End file.
